Breath Me
by AmaraYDoYouEvenCare
Summary: This fanfiction is basically season 1 if it were all DELENA! (also other suggested ships will be involved). [Damon S.] [Elena G.]
1. Chapter 1

Breath Me

**Hello, this is my second fanfic, and I'm so excited to be writing this new story! I've been in love with this idea for the longest time, and now I get to share it with you wonderful people. I love reviews, and I hope you enjoy the story! **

Fear. At this moment all I know, all I remember, all I feel is fear. I sprint as fast as I can, hoping with all my heart that I'll make it there on time. I continue to race down the twisted trail hoping to find what I seek. Uneven pants are starting to come out, as I hesitantly observe my surroundings. The Willow Tree! It's not far from here! I'm almost there! I'll make it! I now sprint faster than ever, desperate to know that soon I'll meet the warm fire, sweet smell, and secure arms. Yes! I see it! Only a couple of hundred yards away. There are such things as miracles and karma! I feel the bright smile stretch across my face as I get closer and closer to my destination. Pain. Hot, scorching pain courses through me, and I fall to my knees screaming in agony. No… I wasn't fast enough, I wasn't good enough to escape it. Before I know it I'm drowning. Drowning in eternal darkness.

"No!" I scream. I jerk up in my bed, sweat pouring down my face, and my breathing is in short gasps. I hear the clatter of footsteps approaching my door, and my door open. I meet the eyes of my worried Aunt Jenna who appears to be shaken by my sudden outburst.

"Elena! Are you okay?" She asks kneeling beside my bed.

"Y-y… e… a… h…" I get out through my short pants. I can barely get out any words. My throat and chest feels compressed.

"It's okay, Elena… breath… breath." My Aunt says, trying to console me, but her being so close to me is making me feel even more trapped and anxious.

"Space. Space. Space." Is all I manage to get out in desperate short, out of breath words. She gets the memo quickly and backs away.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. What can I do to help you, I… I don't know what to do." Jenna exasperates worriedly. I put my both of my hands up to signal that I just want her to calm down, and leave me to just calm down slowly. I take a couple more short breaths, trying to get to the point where my breathing wouldn't hike randomly, and once I get to a steady breathing pattern and my throat relaxes. I feel as if it's safe to talk.

"T-thanks, Aunt Jenna, I'm good now." I say meekly. A tired expression undoubtedly expressed on my face.

"O-okay, I'm glad you're better, Elena. If you need anything, just come talk to me." Jenna says seriously while giving me a reassuring smile.

I give her the best fake smile I can muster and respond, "Yeah, I will. Thanks, Aunt Jenna. I think I'll try to go to sleep."

"Alright, goodnight." She replies sweetly before exiting the room and closing the door softly behind her as she exits. I sigh and rub my temples, for my head was throbbing. It was the 14th nightmare I've hand since the accident when my parents died. Just the memory of it flooding into my senses is enough to sadden me immensely. I plop back down on my head taking deep breaths. I'm tired, but I can't seem to get myself to fall asleep. At least not at this very moment. Great. Now I'm awake late at night the night before school starts. Bonnie and Caroline seemed to be quite ecstatic with this day, however after everything that has happened these past few months, I can't seem to get myself to care for something like a first day of school. Honestly, I'm tired of everyone asking me if I'm okay, or that I'll get through this. They act as if it's just a phase that'll pant. Yeah, both my parents passing away is definitely a phase. I sit back up on my bed, and feel that my throat is itchy and worn. I decided that maybe if I get myself a cold glass of water, then maybe I'll be able to sleep tonight. I pull the white cotton sheets from my body and I slowly get up, trying not to make too much noise. I tiptoed to my door and open it swiftly. It creaks a bit, but nothing that would wake Jenna or Jeremy up… hopefully. I quickly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I turn on a subt light so that I could see where the fridge was. I find a plastic cup, and fill it with ice and water from the fridge. As I take a big gulp of the water, I feel it instantly cool my sore and dry throat. I enjoy my water for a minute or two, and once I'm done I just rinse it out and put it back. As I turn off the light I feel an overwhelming sense that something is watching me, and I quicken my pace up the stairs and into my room without making any sound. When I make it to my room I let out a large breath that I was holding ever since my anxiety built up. I turn on a lamp on my bedside table, and grab my diary which was placed in a lock box under my bed. I opened my diary and flip to a new page. Writing is a way that helps me cope, however of course it doesn't solve anything really. I grab a pen and begin writing on the new page I have opened to.

**Dear Diary,**

**Today started out relatively normal, I did normal activities with my friends. I went to the grille, and after that, I went shopping with them for a first day outfit. I watched a movie with Jenna, which was pretty good. I can't help but feel as if my life is still missing a piece of itself. I can only dream of one day that hole being filled or at least being more manageable to live with. I guess when things took a turn for the worse, was when I was sleeping and I had yet again another nightmare. They wont stop flooding my mind, and I feel as if it's already taking a toll on my mental health and stability. This time, it was me and I was running to a place that I can't remember now. All the details are so fuzzy, it's hard to recall. What I do remember is that I woke up screaming, and I had a panic attack. This is my 17th panic attack since my parents passing, and I feel as if it's become a part of my life now. When I calmed down, Jenna went back to bed, and I had to get a glass of water since my throat was so dry. I felt as if I was being watched while I was leaving for my bedroom, although that's most likely the anxiety talking. And, this is where I'm at now. I guess today was a neutral day, like most days. I just want something new and different in my life. How impossible is that? I'll be writing later. **

**Love,**

**Elena.**

I put my diary back away, and I do feel as if some of the anxiety has eased down a bit, maybe enough for me to be able to sleep now. I tuck myself back into my cotton sheets and I lean over to turn off the lamp. It takes me a couple of minutes, but eventually I end up drifting peacefully into long awaited slumber.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Upcoming chapters will be much longer, however since I'm currently writing another fanfic as well as this one. I may not get to update as often as I'd like to. Thank you for the support, and I love reviews, so if you have any advice, feedback, or any future suggestions please write. Also if you haven't already check out my first fanfiction Abysmal Nights (currently in works)!**

**Love,**

**Amara **


	2. The Fire Within

Breath Me

**Chapter 2: The Fire Within**

**Hello, thank you all for the kind reviews, it made me so happy! I know the upload schedule is wonky, but I assure you that I'll try to be more consistent. Once again, thank you all, and enjoy the story!**

"Elena?" A muffled voice comes out and I'm just observing the passing trees. "Elena." The voice is slightly louder. "Elena!" My attention snaps to the source, and I see Bonnie there looking at me with worry in her eyes.

"Oh..sorry, I zoned out again." I say apologetically.

"Well, I was just talking about how Grams thinks that our family has a history of witches, and I mean...I predicted a lot of things!" Bonnie jokes and I shake my head with a small smile. The rest of the car ride was pretty tame, with me occasionally zoning off a couple of times. The day just started, and I already feel out of reality. Some days I just want something new, or for people to stop looking at me like I'm wounded. As Bonnie and I walk into the school, and can feel myself growing anxious due to the amounts of people. It doesn't help that a lot of people were staring at me. To them I'm just a girl who's parents died. When we reach our lockers Bonnie notices something behind me.

"I believe someone is staring at you…" Bonnie says gesturing for me to look behind me. I turn and see my ex-boyfriend Matt, looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Do you think we'll ever be friends again." I ask her looking back at her.

"Maybe, although I think right now he needs some time." Bonnie says and I feel a pang of guilt in my gut. I didn't mean to hurt Matt when I broke things off with him. I didn't feel right being with him, especially after what happened with my parents.

"Oh my gosh, Elena!" I hear someone say and I turn to see Caroline just before she gives me a hug. "I missed you so much." Then she turns to Bonnie and asks, "How is she? Is she okay?"

I feel a bit aggravated that she didn't just ask me so I say, "I'm right here, Caroline… and I'm fine… thanks." I say giving her a soft fake smile.

"That's great, Elena! I'll see you later!" She says happily before walking off to her other friends. I sighed and turned to Bonnie, and she looks at me with a sympathetic look. Out of the corner of my eye I see Jeremy, acting a bit strange walk into the bathroom, and my mind instantly goes, 'Oh no…' assuming that he is under the influence of some drug.

"I'll be right back." I say to Bonnie before following my brother in the bathroom. When I walk in he is at the sink, and I turn him around rigorously to look at me and say, "What are you doing?! This is school!"

As I'm checking in pockets Jeremy responds, "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?"

"Oh, so now I'm crazy?! Is it on you?!" I ask searching the rest of his pockets.

He pushes me away saying, "No, now get off of me!" A guy walks out of a stall, and out the bathroom looking confused at the ruckus my brother and I were causing.

I sigh and turn back to Jeremy, "Look, I'm just trying to look out for you, so please just try to make better decisions for me?" I ask hopefully towards Jeremy. He just shakes his head before walking out of the bathroom, and I let out a breath while glancing out the ground for a quick second. Then I compose myself once more before heading out of the bathroom, but then I bump into someone on my way out.

"Oh I'm sorry." I say looking at the person who I bumped into. I see a guy with light brown hair, hazel eyes, and sharp features.

"Is that the men's bathroom?" He asks glancing at the sign of the bathroom I just came from.

"Yeah, sorry… it's a long story." I say. When I try to move he moves in the same direction, then we try to correct ourselves by moving the the other, but having the same issue. "Sorry." I mumble while grabbing his shoulder to keep him still as I move past him. Gosh that was awkward. Luckily, throughout the day I didn't have anymore awkward situations, and it was relatively okay. Most of the teachers gave me a break whenever I was zoning off. In no time it was my last period class which was, History. I make my way over to the class, and the seating chart is posted on the board. I sat down in the seat that was marked with my name and wait patiently for the class to start. When everyone is seated my least favorite teacher, Coach Tanner, enters the class and does his introduction. In the middle of his class I feel my phone vibrate, and see a text from Bonnie who was also in my class say, 'hawty staring at u'. I look around at who she is implying until I see the guy I bumped into earlier staring at me. I quickly look away back to the teacher and I feel a bit unnerved by someone staring at me. It makes me anxious and I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. After all, I didn't know anything about him.I just try to focus on the class and I can feel him eyes on me, causing my breathing to quicken.

I feel a wave of relief as the bell rings, and Coach Tanner dismisses the class. I hastily put everything in my bag, however I wasn't quick enough before I heard someone ask. "Hey, Elena… right?" I turned around to see the guy who was staring at me and give him a fake smile.

"Yeah…" I draw a bit uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena. I'm Stefan and I wanted to ask you, since I'm new here, I was wondering if you would help me on the summer reading assignment. I understand if you can't, it's just that I didn't know about it." Stefan says nervously.

"Uh… I…" I start. 'Just say no, Elena.' My mind tells me and I swallow hard. "S-sure…" I say and I immediately scold myself for it.

"Awesome, come to my house after school at my place. My address is 514 Burlington Bay. See ya!" He says happily.

"Yeah… see ya." I say before walking off to get my stuff. Great… now I have to be around this guy even longer. I internally groan and get my items out of my locker. I sigh and start to head out of school. I type the address into my gps on my phone, which thankfully it isn't that far away, so I decided to walk. It takes me about ten minutes to reach a grand house landscaped with majestic trees and shrubs. I approach the large dark wood door and knock on the door. To my surprise the door opens without anyone on the other side. I debate whether or not to enter, and ultimately decide on the later. When I step inside I ask, "Stefan?" no answer, so I walk a it further inside. "Stefan?" I call out again and yet again no answer. Yes! He may have forgotten! I turned to leave, but a crow startles me by flying in my face. I turned around to see where it went, but I bumped into someone.

When I look up to see who I bumped into my breath nearly stops. He has raven colored hair looking as if he had just woken up, his eyes were a bright shade of blue, and he was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans. In short terms he was definitely the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He tilts his head to the side and looks at me. "

"I'm sorry for barging in the door was…" I turn around but the door is now shut. "open…"

"Elena...right? I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." Damon says.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Damon." I say with a shy smile.

He smirks back at me and says, "Why don't you come in, I'm sure Stefan will be here soon." Damon says gesturing me to walk into the living room.

"This is your living room?" I gawk at it's sheer beauty.

"Living room, parlor, 70's auction… why don't you have a seat." Damon says, and I sit down on the couch and he takes a seat next to me. "So, Elena…" He starts and my name practically rolls from his tongue. "What brings you to the Salvatore Boarding House?"

"Salvatore? As in the founding family, Salvatore?" I ask.

"You definitely know your history. Yes, our family goes… way back here." Damon says smoothly, and I can't help but to feel calm around him.

"I wouldn't call it history as much as knowing my family background." I say with a shrug.

"Still, I can tell that you're quite a clever girl, although I must ask, what brings you to my humble home?" Damon asks curiously.

"Stefan asked me to help him with the summer reading project, and I have a hard time saying no to people." I slip out and immediately cover my mouth. "Oh, don't tell him I said that." I say embarrassed, but I hear him laughing.

"Don't worry I wont, although I do know my brother can be quite the drag." Damon says getting up and pouring some sort of alcohol in a class cup. "Want one?" He asks, referring to the alcohol.

"What is it?" I ask glancing at it.

"Whiskey." He states and I scrunch my nose at the term.

"I'll pass on the whiskey, however if it doesn't inconvenience you, tequila would be wonderful." I say.

"Luckily for you, I've got all sorts of alcohol." Damon chuckles pouring me a glass and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I reply taking a sip of it, and enjoying the burn as it goes down. "It's been awhile since I've had alcohol." I admit glancing down at my glass.

"You hold your liquor well." Damon says with a smirk displayed on his face.

"I never said that I had a low tolerance." I joke with a small smile on my face.

"We'll see about that." Damon teases and I shake my head and giggle.

Just then I hear a voice ask, "Elena?" I turn to see Stefan under the archway looking a bit shocked.

"Oh Stefan. I was just talking with your brother." I say putting my glass down and standing up.

"Yes, Elena is quite the company. You should invite her around more often." Damon says and I can see Stefan's eyes harden, and I'm a bit taken aback by the cold gaze.

"Uh... did you still want to work on the project?" I ask meekly.

"Actually, I need to speak with my brother for a second… maybe later." Stefan replies still looking at Damon with a cold gaze.

"Well, I'll see you later, Elena. Pleasure meeting you." Damon says taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Nice to meet you too…" I say with a soft blush on my cheeks, and I gather my things and head out. Just as I'm outside I feel something in my hand that Damon kissed the back of. I open it to see a folded piece of paper, and the blush on my face intensifies. I open the piece of paper and read it.

'**Nice meeting you, Elena. I'd love to get to know you. **

**804-555-8756 -D.S'**

I feel a fuzzy feeling inside reading it and I can't help with small smile that spread across my lips. Damon enjoyed my company too. I walk home and see my Aunt in the kitchen preparing dinner for Jeremy and I.

She notices me and asks, "Oh, Elena. How was your first day of school?" She asks while chopping some green onions.

"It was fine, nothing exciting really happened during school." I say with a slight shrug.

"Aw, well I promise you that my new recipe will give you something to be excited about." Jenna says enthusiastically.

"Yeah… I'm so excited." I tease sarcastically and she mock gasps, pretending to be hurt.

"That hurts, Elena." She says and I let out a quick laugh. I pull out my phone as she continues cooking and ass Damon's number to my phone. I feel a slight blush spread across my face as I type my text.

'**Hey, this is Elena. Hope you haven't forgotten about me yet. -E.G'**

I feel anxious waiting for a response back, and luckily I don't have to wait long before he replies.

'**Hey there, I believe it's rather impossible to forget a beautiful girl like you. -D.S'**

Oh gosh, I feel my face heat up, and I'm pretty sure that I'm as red as the tomatoes Jenna is chopping right now.

'**You flatter me. Also, you nearly gave me a heart attack while seeing your note. -E.G' **

'**I've been meaning to ask, if are you available later. I enjoy hanging around you. -D.S'**

'**Maybe we could meet up at the comet get together. It's happening on Wednesday night at the park. -E.G' **

'**Sounds perfect, can't wait to see you. -D.S' **

I have a bright smile on my face after putting the phone away, and for the first time in my life I feel excited about something, and I may not know about a lot of things, but one thing that I did know was that this is only the beginning.

**Author's Note: How did you all enjoy the chapter? I had so much fun re-writing the school scene, and I love you guy's feedback! I hope you guys have awesome days, and I can't wait to see your opinions. -Amara**


	3. Bonfire Blessings

Breath Me

**Chapter 3: Bonfire Blessings**

**Before we get into the chapter I just want to say thank you so much for all the positive feedback. It has really motivated me to update more often, and I hope I can keep up on that promise. Enjoy the chapter!**

I woke up Tuesday to the alarm on my phone. I groan of tiredness and rub my eyes, then I freeze. Wait… I didn't have a nightmare tonight. I smile and I can't help but to feel as if it because of Damon. I've been feeling happier and more alive since meeting him, and I barely even know him! Since when did I start feeling this was about people who I barely even knew? A soft ding stops my thoughts, and I quickly move over to get my phone believing it to be a text from Damon.

'**Hey, Lena. I heard there was going to be a Bonfire tonight. Wanna come with? -Bonnie'**

No matter how much I love Bonnie I still can't help feeling slightly disappointed that it wasn't Damon who texted me. Nevertheless, I decide to type a response.

'**Goodmorning, Bonnie! And yeah, that sounds like fun. Is it the usual time and place?- Elena' **

'**Yeah, can't wait to see you there! Bye, 'Lena. -Bonnie' **

'**Bye, Bonnie! -Elena' **

I put my phone down, and decide that it's ready to get ready for school. I walk into Jeremy and I's Jack and Jill bathroom, and I lock both doors since I'm about to use the shower. I shed my clothes and stepped into the shower enjoying the warmth against my skin. I use my favorite scented shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash, and step out of the show once I've been thoroughly rinsed. I also brush my teeth and I wrap a towel around me and look for something to wear for today. I find a pretty yellow dress, and some brown ankle boots. Then I straighten my hair and put it into a high ponytail. Then I do my makeup starting with the concealer, then the eyeliner, then the maskera, and lastly some lip gloss before adding the setting spray to lock it in all day. I look at myself in the full body mirror and decide that I look presentable, so I head out of my room, with all of the items in my backpack that I need for school. I headed downstairs and to the kitchen where Jenna is at with Jeremy sitting down eating some breakfast.

"Hey Aunt Jenna, Jer'." I greet, and they both look up to me.

"Oh, 'Lena. You look very cute today. I also made some breakfast too." Jenna says handing me a plate with some pancakes and fresh fruit on the side.

"Thanks, Jenna. I really appreciate." I say sitting down at the table with Jeremy. I take a bite of the pancakes and sip some of the orange juice that I also got after Jenna handed me breakfast. I look up at Jeremy and ask, "Hey, are you excited for school today?"

"Not really." Jeremy says vaguely.

"Well, before you leave for school I just want you to know that I love you, Jer'. And I'm worried about you. Just please remember that." I say towards him and he just continues eating. I sigh and continue to eat as well. Jeremy finishes first with his breakfast and gathers him items and leaves hastily, without even saying goodbye, which definitely killed my good mood. When I finish eating, it's almost time to go, so I clean off my plate in the sink, and say goodbye to Jenna before driving myself over to the High School. I walk inside and make my way over to my locker, Bonnie isn't there yet, so I just place all of my extra items in there and wait.

"Elena, hey." I hear, and I turn to see Stefan walking up to me.

"Hey…" I reply a bit awkwardly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting so...weird yesterday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over today instead." Stefan offered.

"Sorry, I'm going to the bonfire tonight." I say,

"Oh, well, actually maybe I can go there tonight too, it sounds really fun." Stefan says with a smile and I give him a fake smile back.

"Yeah…" I say anxious to leave.

"Uh, I'll see you in history?" Stefan asks.

"See ya." I respond before moving past him to get to my first period.

"Elena, I saw you walking with the new cute guy in town. Is anything happening?" Bonnie asks walking up next to me.

"No, definitely not, he actually kinda makes me a bit uncomfortable." I admit to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, 'Lena. I hope things turn out better for you today, but right now I gotta go to Geometry." Bonnie says completely unenthusiastically.

"It seems like you're going to have a worse day than me." I joke and she groans in response.

"I know right… I'll see you later, 'Lena." Bonnie says waving goodbye at me.

"Bye." I say waving back and heading for my first class.

**(3:50 -End of the school day)**

Today was okay, the best part was when we had an interactive experiment in Chemistry 2 Honors, and at the end in Coach Tanner's class, Stefan was still staring at me, which led me to lose concentration in class. Now I need Bonnie to send me the notes we took, and I have to copy them when I get home. Awesome. I sigh as I walk over to my car, and put my backpack in the passenger's seat before heading into the drivers side. I decide to pull out my phone to text Bonnie about the notes when I see that I have a text from Damon.

'**How bad was school for you today? -D'**

I giggle at the bluntness and start to write a response.

'**How did you know today was awful? -E' **

'**I'm a genius, although what I actually wanted to ask is are you doing anything later? -D' **

'**Why do you want to know? -E' **

'**Just curious. -D' **

'**Didn't curiosity killed the cat? -E' **

'**But satisfaction brought it back, now tell me. -D' **

'**I'm going to the bonfire tonight… are you planning on joining me? -E' **

'**Maybe, it depends on what you'll be wearing tonight. -D' **

'**You'll have to be there to find out. -E' **

'**I guess I will. See you tonight. -D' **

'**See ya. -E' **

My cheeks are burning as I put the phone down. Gosh, today just went from an awful day to an exciting day just like that. It's like just talking to him is enough to lift my spirits, but now I have a bigger problem. I need something to wear that'll knock Damon off his feet.

**(6:30 -30 minutes before Elena has to leave for the bonfire)**

I am now pacing in my room still trying to pick what to wear for tonight, and I hear a knock at my door. I open the door to see Bonnie on the other side smiling brightly at me. "I heard you were in need of a cute outfit?" Bonnie asks sweetly.

"Yeah, I just have no idea what to wear tonight." I say still looking through my closet for something incredible.

"Luckily for you, I bought something amazing." Bonnie says and I turn to her, and she shows me this gorgeous black dress.

"Wow, Bonnie. This is perfect thank you!" I say taking the dress.

"So, who is it that you're trying to impress?" Bonnie asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask while blushing.

"C'mon, Elena… I know you. Just tell me who it is." Bonnie says.

"O-okay, you know, Stefan." I say.

"Yeah… I thought you said that he made you uncomfortable."

"He does, I-it's actually his brother." I say and Bonnie's eyes widen.

"His brother?! Elena, you have to tell me everything." Bonnie says enthusiastically and I giggle.

"Well, his name is Damon, and I met him when Stefan invited me to help him with his summer reading project. We talked and I guess we just clicked, and now here I am a complete wreck." I say.

"Aww, Elena, you aren't a wreck, you're just wanting to impress someone that you like, and that can be real nerve racking." Bonnie say reassuringly, while placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Bon'. For everything, I appreciate you being here for me." I say with a soft smile.

"Always and forever." Bonnie says hugging me and I giggle while hugging her back. "Now, you need to put on that dress before we are late." Bonnie adds and my eyes widen.

"You're right, sorry. I'll be out in no more than 20 minutes." I say dashing over to the bathroom. I quickly get changed in the bathroom, and look at myself in the mirror. I looked amazing, Bonnie truly knew what to put me in. Then I softly curled my hair, and his a soft smokey eye for my makeup.

When I head out of the bathroom, Bonnie is sitting at my bed and her mouth drops. "Elena you look so beautiful… no, not beautiful… sexy." Bonnie jokes and I laugh.

"Thanks, Bonnie. Now are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Absolutely, let's get this show on the road." Bonnie says, and we both laugh before going out to her car and drive over to the bonfire location. When we arrive I step out and take a deep breath. I've always enjoyed nature, and Bonnie and I begin to walk over to where all the people are at.

"Hey, Bonnie." I hear someone say, and Bonnie and I turn to the voice to see Caroline walking over to us. "Wow, Elena, you look hot." Caroline and says and I smile.

"Thanks, Care'. You excited for tonight?" I ask sweetly.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see all the cute boys, especially that one new cute guy at our school." Caroline says.

"Oh, you mean Stefan. I heard he was coming tonight." Bonnie says and Caroline's smile widens.

"That's awesome, can you tell me if you see him, Bonnie? I'd love to get to know him." Caroline says and Bonnie nods before Caroline walks back off to enjoy the party.

"So… do you see your man yet?" Bonnie jokes and I blush.

"First of all, I just met him so he isn't my man, and second of all, no. I don't see him anywhere… maybe he couldn't make it." I say a bit glumly.

"You were saying." I hear and i turn around excitedly seeing Damon in a black button down and black jeans. He looks just as good if not better than when I first saw him, and I smile brightly upon seeing him. I can even tell that Bonnie is taken aback by his looks, and Damon adds, "Woah, Elena. You look amazing. I definitely do not regret coming." He walks over to me and I blush.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." I say looking up at him.

"Uh, I think I'll go talk to, Caroline." Bonnie excuses herself.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Bonnie." I say after her.

"See ya, Elena." She says before walking off to Caroline. I look back at Damon and he smirks at me.

"So, what exactly is there to do at a bonfire?" Damon asks.

"To be honest, I don't know. All that I thought when coming here is that it might be fun." I say brushing a bit of my curled hair behind my ears.

"Hmm… I have an idea." Damon says and I smile at him.

"What?" I ask a glimmer of excitement in my eyes upon what he has to show me.

"Follow me." Damon says while taking my hand, he walked me through the forest until we reach a little spot that was surrounded by trees with just one big rock in the center. It makes me wonder how I never knew about this before.

"Wow, Damon this is beautiful…" I say observing the area.

"Yeah, I found it when I was a kid." Damon says sitting down on the rock, and I take a seat next to him.

"This really is wonderful, Damon. I'm glad you took me here." I say with a smile, and he looks at me with curiosity in his eyes. "What." I say while laughing.

"I don't know if it's just… you seem to really enjoy life." Damon says.

"Well you only live once right." I say looking up at the stars.

"Once or twice." Damon jokes and I laugh.

"You know, I don't know much about you, and I'm really curious." I say to him with wonder in my eyes.

"There isn't that much to know about me." Damon shrugs.

"There must be something worth sharing." I say.

"Like what?" Damon asks with a smirk.

"I don't know, your favorite color, age, zodiac, the list goes on and on." I say.

"Fine, but for every question we both have to answer." Damon says.

"Fine. What is your favorite color?" I ask.

"Green." He says and I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"That's surprising… uh, well I guess mine would have to be… red." I say

"Nice choice, red would have to be my second favorite color. Now, it's my turn. What is your zodiac sign?"

"I'm a Leo." I say. "I guess I used to be more of one before… nevermind. Now you?" I ask.

"I'm a Pisces." Damon says and my eyes widen.

"Pisces?!" I ask shocked.

"Hey, fish can also be sharks." Damon says and I giggle.

"I guess the more I look into it the more I see it in you. The intuition, mysteriousness, and charm." I say with a smile. "Alright, let's continue…"

Damon and I talked for a long time until I got a text from Bonnie that says that she needed to go, so I wish Damon goodnight and head over to where Bonnie is. She dropped me off at my house, and I do my nightly routine before falling asleep, content with how the day went.

**Author's Note: Hi, how did you guys enjoy the chapter? I know there isn't that much romance with Damon and Elena yet, but i love it when the chemistry grows between the two characters. Also, I can't wait to hear your feedback and future suggestions in the reviews. I hope you all have amazing days! -Amara**


	4. Wednesday Rendezvous

Breath Me

**Before we delve into the chapter I want to thank each and every one of you wonderful people who read this chapter, I appreciate all the support, and I can't wait to hear more feedback from all of you guys. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Wednesday Rendezvous **

A breeze flows past me, filling my senses with a cool chill and the soft scent from the dew of the plush grass. I look up at the sky, simply just observing. The subtle sway of the nearby trees, causing them to rustle slightly and the soft mumble of cars on the street, which is a little while away. If an onlooker were to see me, they'd assume I was relaxed, however that couldn't be further from the truth. A tear slivers down my face, caused by the remembrance of my tragedy. It's best not to dwell on the past and forget to live, but occasionally we all need somewhere to escape from all of life's expectations and cruelty. I'm not perfect, nor is anyone else is this cursed world I call my home. However, despite knowing that we are so incredibly small in the universe the best we can do is help others, and affect the ones around us positively. If not, then what's the point in anything we do or accomplish. Nothing. The term itself can only be described as aloof. Nothing has a different meaning to everyone. To some it's loss, to others it's absence. To me it's vague. Nothing isn't a word used to describe nor is it a noun, it simply just is nothing. While I lay in bed us grass and flowers I simply just wonder. Now a days, the world doesn't give us time to just wonder anymore. I shift my weight and stand up, peering at the rock that lies below my feet. That's all it really is, a rock… as if this rock represents the people who were stolen from our world. Our world is cruel, but it's worse without the support of family. I pluck one of the flowers nearby and set it on this rock. I smile glumly and head back in the direction of the car I arrived in.

**(1 hour later)**

I now am currently sitting on my bed holding a soft purple dress within my hands. Glancing down at it gives me memories, memories of when I would play dress up with my mom and play dress up. This dress was definitely the one I most frequently used in her closet, and now I pull it out again. I can't help but be curious. Will I still look like a girl playing dress up if I put this on? I only have 45 minutes before I had to leave to watch the comet, so I simply didn't have enough time to sit here in longer, asking myself these questions. I sigh and head into the bathroom hastily changing out of my old clothes and into the delicate lilac colored dress. When I gaze into the mirror, I can feel the soft wetness rim my eyes. It was like viewing a completely different woman. It wasn't dress up, but it definitely wasn't me either. Tonight I'd carry a part of my mom with me. Tonight's the night I address all my fears and worries. Tonight I let go of the baggage and burden I've been carrying with me for months, and start over. I decided to wear my hair natural, in it's soft waves, as well as tonight I wear my bare face. I humm softly while walking downstairs, Jenna was at work and Jer' was off who knows where, most likely smoking or doing drugs. My car keys still lay where I place them when I arrived about an hour ago, and I pick them up to carry them outside with me as I head over to my car. I sit in the faux leather seats and turn on the car. There is already an alternative playing from when I was listening to it before, and I crank up the music slightly. The park wasn't too far from my house so I get there in just under 10 minutes. I step out of my car and start walking over to a post set up at the park entrance, to get my candle. Once I have the candle in my hands, I walk further into the park just piddling around, taking in my surroundings.

"Hey, Elena." A voice calls out, and I turn to see Bonnie.

"Hey." I respond turning so that I'm now facing her. She appears to be rather happy, and I feel good for her. I just don't feel like flashing another fake smile.

"You enjoying the comet so far?" Bonnie asks brightly.

"I haven't been able to get a good view of it yet, but so far it's been okay." I respond honestly with a shrug.

"Have you seen, Damon yet?" She asks with a smile and a ghost of one falls upon my lips.

"No, but some way or another we always find eachother." I say. "What have you been doing before I arrived?" I ask her.

"Talking with a couple classmates mainly, but other than that nothing has been happening lately." Bonnie replies and I nod in understanding. Bonnie looks at me, and asks a bit hastitabtly, " So, how are you?"

"Okay, to be honest I've thought about them today, but it's getting better." I say and Bonnie smiles softly.

"That's good, Elena. Things like this take time, and I know you're strong enough to get through this." Bonnie says reassuringly.

"Thanks, Bonnie." I say appreciatively. She has always been so sweet to me, especially after the incident.

"I think I'll go ahead and get a drink, if you want you can come with." Bonnie offers and I shake my head.

"No, I'm alright. I want to keep walking around if that's okay with you." I respond.

"Yeah, totally, and if you need me, you know where to find me." Bonnie says.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later."

"See ya." Bonnie replies before walking off over to the area of the park where they have drinks and I continue weaving through people humming softly. I keep on walking until I finally find a perfect spot where I can see the comet, and smile at it.

"You like the view?" I hear a voice ask and I see Damon walking up towards me. He is wearing a white t-shirt with jeans, and a leather jacket. I smile at him, for his presence always seems to lighten my mood.

"Damon." I say softly turning towards him.

"The one and only." He responds stopping once he's close enough to me. I look at what's in his hands and see a candle that has already been lit.

"Care to help me get my candle started?" I ask holding my own candle out towards him, and he moves his candle so it lights up mine. I watch as the small flame dances and whips around, and I look up at Damon, who is still looking at me. "What?" I ask with a slight giggle.

"Nothing, it's just… you intrigue me." Damon says continuing to gaze at me.

"Why?" I ask, genuinely curious at what he has to say about me.

"You're expressive. We've barely even talked, and you really don't often talk about your feelings, but you still speak words about yourself just by all the small things." Damon says, and a soft smile splays across my face.

"What are my actions telling you?" I ask.

"No, not your actions." Damon says and I tilt my head in confusion.

"What do you mean then?" I ask confusedly.

Damon walks up closer to me, lifts up my head to look directly in his eyes, and says, "Your eyes, tell me everything." As I'm gazing at him I feel my knees start to give in, and myself start to melt under his gaze. I didn't know that love could feel this… deep. Wait… did I just say… love? Gosh, Damon is having my mind running, and it's as if I'm in a trance. Just then Damon backs away slightly and clears his throat. "Anyway, I've got something for you." Damon says taking out a flattish box about the size of his hand. He opens it and I see a beautiful silver bracelets, with the soft and delicate design of flowers in it. I smile softly at the bracelet and hold it within my hands. "Allow me." Damon insists, taking the bracelet from me, I see his face change for a split second, almost as if the bracelet hurt him, but then his face softens again, and he clasps the bracelet around my wrist. As his hand pulls away I could've sworn his fingertips were red, but when I look at them again, they're back to normal. I guess it's just my paranoia.

I look up at Damon and smile softly at him saying, "Thank you, it's beautiful, Damon."

He smiles softly and responds, "Thanks, I made it myself."

"You made it yourself?" I ask, a bit surprised that he'd go through those efforts just for me.

"Yup, I hope you like it." Damon says hopefully and I smile brightly.

"I love it Damon, really." I say wrapping my arms around his neck, and hugging him. This was truly such a sweet gesture, that Damon had done for me, I couldn't help but feel happy right now. I feel Damon lean into my touch and wrap his arms around my wait, hugging me back. I feel warmth spread all throughout my body, ignited by his touch, and when we pull back I gaze softly into his eyes. My eyes slightly shift down so that I'm looking at his lips, and I feel myself leaning into him further. Fueled by desire. Damon leans into me as well, and we get so close that our foreheads are touching, and I can assume that both of our eyes our closed, while we're also breathing deeply. I can tell that Damon is hesitant, and currently waiting for me to move the fist move, so I lean forward and press my lips softly to his. The softness of his lips is unbelievable, and I feel myself leaning against him at this point losing myself within the kiss. Damon moves one hand from my waist to cup the side of my face, while he kisses me deeply. When the kiss finally ends we are both standing there just looking at one another, until I lean in to rest my head below his jaw, snuggling into his chest seeking the closeness I desire with Damon. Our breathing is in perfect sync and we both don't say a word, just simply enjoying each other's company. I soft smile goes across my face and I know that this is where I belong. At least for now this is the best place I can be. In Damon's arms with no care in the world, letting the serenity of the situation overtake me, and engulf me in happiness.

**Author's Note: How did you all like the chapter. I had so much fun writing it, and I was so inspired today to write something vaguely poetic. I hope you all enjoyed it and I wish you all a good day. I can't wait to see the feedback, so if you can please review below! Thanks! -Amara**


	5. Sick Days

Breath Me

**I know I've been uploading a lot of chapters on this fanfiction, but that's only because I love this story concept so much that I just want to write about it for hours! I love all the feedback and reviews I've been getting, and I appreciate you all voicing your opinions and future ideas. Now, let's get into the next chapter… hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 -Sick Days**

Darkness. Where am I? What am I doing here? I'm unable to see anything except for the eternal darkness that surrounds me. I feel my breathing started to quicken as I throat closes due to the eeriness of everything… or rather nothing. Eventually there has to be something… right? I'm not alone, am I? I try to run, but nothing is happening, it's as if I'm just a soul floating around in empty space. Just then the light starts to appear, only the light gets brighter and brighter every time. It's almost to the point where the light is blinding and now I can't even open my eyes. I feel so overwhelmed that I curl into a ball and hold my limbs to my chest now having short out of control breaths. I jolt up after being shaken and I see Jeremy above me with worry evident in his eyes.

"Are you okay, 'Lena?" He asks backing up away from me slightly to give me some room.

"Y-yeah… I… I h-had a-ano-other n-night-tmare." I panted trying to take deep breaths in and out.

"I'll go get you some water." Jeremy says and I nod to affirm that I'd like some water. He gives me a small smile before quickly heading out of my room and downstairs to get me some water. I take deep breaths in and out as I wait for him, and soon enough I'm able to find a steady breathing pace with only a little hicks in my breathing. A minute later, Jeremy comes back up with a glass of ice water, and he hands it to me. I take a sip and appreciate the soothingness when I goes down my dry and achey throat.

"T-thanks." I say before taking another sip of the crisp water.

"It's no problem, Elena. I'm here for you." Jeremy says and I smile at him.

"No, seriously. You're a good guy, Jer' and I love you." I say placing the glass on my bedside table, and reaching up to hug him tightly. He hugs me back and I smile brightly upon being able to connect with my brother once again.

"What was the nightmare about?" Jeremy asks when we seperate from the hug.

"I don't really remember… all I do remember is that I was scared, and it was very intense." I say my voice a bit shaky.

"That's okay, you don't you to talk about it." Jeremy says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, what time is it?" I ask. My eyes are still a bit blurred from just waking up.

"6:55." Jeremy answers and I sigh.

"It's time to get ready for school anyway. Thank you, Jer'... so much." I say sweetly.

"You're welcome, Elena. I'll be in my room getting ready if you need anything." Jeremy replies and I smiled gratefully at him. He walks out of my room, and I take a couple more sips of my water and feel myself becoming more and more relaxed as time continues. Then, I decide to get up and get ready for school. I quickly throw on an outfit and put my hair into boxer braids before deciding that I look presentable. I headed downstairs and to my surprise Jenna isn't downstairs. I simply shrug my shoulders and gather my items into my backpack. As I'm throwing my backpack over my shoulders I see Jenna walking down the stairs looking like a complete mess with her hair all messy, her pj's disheveled, and a tired expression on her face. She looks over and my direction and I see her straighten up a bit as if she's a bit surprised.

"Oh, Elena. You're still here, I thought you'd be off to school by now." She says a bit groggily but also a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I was about to go just now, but then I saw you coming downstairs looking like a reck. What happened?" I ask a bit curious.

"Oh uh..I-"

"Do you have any milk in the fridge?" A voice asks and I see a guy appear behind her who is also toppless and my eyes widen. When he notices me I can tell that he is also a bit taken aback as he stammers, "Oh, I-I'm sorry. This is y-your niece, right?"

"Yeah, and Elena was just about to leave to." Jenna says towards me a clear look of embarrassment on her face, and I feel my cheeks heat up at the fact that Jenna slept with someone.

"Y-yeah, sorry." I say awkwardly, before hastily walking away and heading over to my car. When I reach my car I feel lightheaded and dizzy. I just brush it off as I'm still a bit panicky from just seeing my aunt with a guy. I start my car and head over to the school. When I arrive I see Bonnie coming over to approach me.

I smile at her and say, "Hey."

"Hey, did you get to see the comet?" Bonnie asks.

"Yeah, and right after I got a good view of the comet Damon and I got to talk." I say with a small smile.

"Oh, what did you two talk about?" Bonnie asks curiously.

"We didn't talk about much, although he did give me this gorgeous bracelet." I say showing off the bracelet he gave to me.

"Wow, it's beautiful. This must've cost a fortune." Bonnie says.

"Actually he said that he made it by hand." I say a small blush forming on my cheeks.

"Man, El' you've got yourself a keeper. Does this make you two official now?" My eyes widen at the thought.

"Actually, I have no idea what we are, and I feel as if it's a bit too early to add any labels." I say shyly.

"Well, I guess that's just too bad." Bonnie pouts.

"What's too bad?" I hear a voice behind me and I see Stefan approaching us.

"Uh, nothing…" I draw a bit anxiously.

"Oh, c'mon I bet it's not that big of a secret." Stefan teases and I feel myself stiffen a bit more.

"I… it's private, Stefan, and I… I want you to know that I don't see you as anything more than a friend, but I still would like for us to be friends… if you'd like." I say. At first Stefan's face drops a look of disappointment evident on his face, however I see a smile form on his face, even though it looks a bit forced it gives me slight reassurance.

"Yeah, that's cool, Elena. I'll see you at history then?" He asks.

"Yeah, thank you for understanding." I said feeling as if a large weight on my shoulders had been lifted. I turn back to Bonnie and see her smiling at me. "What." I ask with an amused expression on my face.

"You handled that very well." She says and I let out a soft sigh.

"Yeah, it was also very nerve racking though. I didn't know how to say that to him." I admit.

"Don't worry, you did great, and I'm sure Stefan understands." Bonnie says placing her hands on my shoulders as a sign of reassurance and I smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, Bon'." I say, and just then the bell rings. "I'll catch you at lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah, see ya." Bonnie says and we part ways to our classes. I'm sitting in Mrs. Kallen's class for calculous and i start to feel a bit naitous, but she is currently answering another classmate's question. I can't hold it in anymore so I get up and sprint for the bathrooms. I luckily get there in time and I start to puke. Once I'm finished I hear someone enter the bathroom to see one of my classmates Amber come in. She is pretty and nice, but can be a bit antsy at times.

"A-are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." I reaspond.

"Mrs. Kallen asked me to check up on you to make sure that you were okay." Amber says.

"I'll tell her that I think I need to go home." I answer her and she nods. After washing my hands I head back to class.

"Elena, are you okay?" Mrs. Kallen asked, concern present in her voice.

"Yeah, although I think I might have a fever." I respond to her.

"That's awful, why don't I write you a note and you can take this to the office and head out." She responds, and writes me a note. I say my thanks and head over to the office with all of my items. The office members excuse me from school, and I enter my car. I text Bonnie and all of my friends that I'm not going to be there for the rest of school, and I also text Jenna to tell her that I'm going to be home early. Once all of the texts have been sent I start to drive over to my house, hoping that I wont get sick while on the road. Luckily for me, it wasn't awful nausea, and I headed inside. I see Jenna who is looking worried come over to me.

"Elena, are you okay? You're feeling warm? Do you need me to do anything for you?" She rambles and I giggle.

"Relax, Jenna. It's just a fever. All I need is some bedrest." I say.

"S-sorry, I just have never gone through something like this." Jenna responds.

"It's alright, I'm going to take a nap for the time being. Hopefully it'll help." I say and Jenna nods.

"That sounds good, Elena. Rest well." She says and I head upstairs to my room. I shut off the lights and change into more comfortable clothes, and I leave in my boxer braids. I drift off into sleep. I awaken to a light nudge and I see my aunt Jenna standing above me. "Someone is here for you, Elena." Jenna whispers with a smile.

"Who?" I ask with my brows furrowed, it was only noon, so none of my friends should've been out.

"Come downstairs, sweetie." She says and I stretch before getting up. I head downstairs and pause.

"Damon?!" I ask surprised. He turns to me with a smile. "What are you doing here?" I ask making my way fully downstairs.

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard you were sick by your friend Bonnie." Damon says.

"You have Bonnie's number?" I asked curiously.

"She bumped into me last night, and said that she'd tell me if anything was wrong with you." Damon explains.

"Now that I think about it, that does sound like something Bonnie would do." I chuckle, and just then I notice the sweet aroma that floods into my senses. "What is that smell?" I ask with my mouth watering.

"An old family recipe for when people would get sick. Just call it Salvatore Soup." Damon jokes.

"Whatever it is, it smells delicious." I say glancing at the pot on the stove.

"Everything I make is going to be delicious." Damon teases and I roll my eyes at his arrogance.

"You're insatiable." I tease getting a bit closer to him.

"You love it." He replies giving me a swift kiss. I feel the familiar heat flood my cheeks as I kiss him back. When he pulls back I feel a bit out of breath. Is kissing Damon always going to leave me out of breath? I wonder. Just then I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and turn to see Jenna with her arms crossed.

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on here?" Jenna asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh.."

"Elena and I are simply getting to know each other." Damon answers for me and I give him a grateful look for helping me out.

I see Jenna visibly relax and ask, "Alright, Elena. I trust you. Just… be careful, okay?"

"Of couse." I say with a small smile.

Then when I hear the timer go off Damon says, "The soup is ready, why don't you lovely ladies sit down and I'll bring you both some lunch." Damon says.

"Okay, thanks Damon." I say sweetly and Jenna and I head over to the kitchen table.

Jenna leans over and whispers to me, "Holy cow, Elena your boyfriend is unbelievably hot."

"Jenna. He is not my boyfriend. Like I said we're simply getting to know each other." I whisper back.

"Yeah, of course." She jokes and I nudge her with my shoulder.

"I'm serious." I say back. Then, Damon comes in with two bowls of soup. He places them down in front of us and sit down next to me.

"You girls, should take small sips since the soup is still hot." Damon says and I nod before taking a small sip. My eyes widen at the taste. I've never tasted anything that rich and flavourful in my life. I moan at the taste and take another sip. We keep on eating the soup and once we were all done Jenna offers to clean the dishes. I look over at Damon and he is currently smirking at me. "You sounded like you really enjoyed that soup." He says with a seductive tone and I feel a blush go on my cheeks and I nudge him.

"Behave yourself." I say with a soft smile.

"What if I don't want to." Damon says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Jenna is in the other room." I say with a smile.

"There's enough dishes to buy us a minute." Damon says.

"Fine, one kiss though." I say and he gives me a triumphant smile before leaning in and kissing me. His tongue goes along the seam of my mouth and I open it, giving him access. When our tongues collide I moan at the feeling. We kiss for a bit longer until we separate so that I could breathe. I look deeply into his eyes dreamily and say, "Damon, I-" Just then my phone buzzes and I pick it up to see Caroline tell me that cheer practice is still on for me. I groan and Damon comes over to me.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, it's just. I have to go to cheer practice today, even though I'm sick." I sigh.

"You do cheer?" Damon and I simply nod as an answer.

"No offense but I don't see you as a girl who does cheer." Damon says.

"What makes you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just you don't seem enthusiastic about it, nor do you seem to be that great of friends with the cheerleaders." Damon replies.

"I have, Caroline." I say.

"Still, how often do you hang out with her?" Damon asks and I look towards the floor.

"Not as often as last year." I say.

"If you don't enjoy it you should quit." Damon says and I contemplate the thoughts in my head.

"You know what, I will. I'm just not as passionate in it anymore." I say and I see Damon have a smug look on his face.

"You know what they say, Damon is always right." Damon jokes and I roll my eyes with a giggle.

"You're unbelievable." I say giving him another kiss. The rest of the night goes well with Damon staying for a bit longer, and now I feel as if Jenna is completely okay with Damon. Damon and I have even planned to go on another date at the football game, and even decided to tag along for dinner afterwards. When it was time for Damon to leave we both said goodbye to him and I kissed him on the porch in thanks for him stopping by. I finished all the classwork that my teachers emailed to me, and even Jeremy was in a good enough mood to play games with Jenna and I. Jenna talked to me and said that Jeremy was doing better in school, and I've come to the conclusion that he is stopping his intake in drugs and is hanging out less with his stoner friends. I've seen him at school hanging around Viki Donovan less, and I'm glad that Jer' is doing much better. Today took an unexpected turn for the better and I can't wait for what the future had to offer me. Little did I know, that a lot of things would change for me, whether I liked it or not.

**Author's Note: How did you all enjoy the chapter? I made sure to make this one longer to make up for me not updating in a couple of days, and I apologize greatly for it. I've been very busy and I appreciate all of whom still support and read my chapters. I hope you all have wonderful days and I can't wait to post the next one. -Amara**


	6. Lunchtime Lounging

Breath Me

**Hello viewers, and first before I jump into the story I want to give a couple of people who have constantly reviewed and gave me feedback. **

**Imarifirst:**** My first reviewer and someone who has even given me personal messages of future ideas and concepts. This person has been honest and direct and I really appreciate their approach when it comes to reviewing. Thank you for the support, and I can't wait to hear more from you. **

**Amazing Aisha:**** First, I must say that it is amazing to have an actual fanfiction writer reviewing and giving me feedback. If you haven't checked out this writer's fanfictions I strongly advise you to do so. The amount of support I receive from this person is heartwarming, and I just want to say thank you. **

**Leann Nickerson: ****This person is incredibly kind, and has been very supportive and informative each chapter, which I am eternally grateful for. I appreciate all the support I receive and I'm very happy to have such a kind hearted person reading my fanfiction. Thank you for the support. **

**TVD-DELENA1786: ****This person is my newest reviewer, but nonetheless I still appreciate their support and kindness towards me and my fanfiction. Seeing a new review can honestly make my day, and I'm very glad you are a new viewer of mine. Thank you so much for the kindness and support. **

**Now that I have given my thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, I'll continue with the fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it, and have wonderful days!**

Chapter:6 -Lunchtime Lounging

"What do you mean you wanna quit?!" I hear Caroline freak out in front of me. I was at my locker, and I decided that it was either now or never to inform Caroline about my change of heart on being a cheerleader. "C'mon, Elena. You can't be serious. The first game is tonight!"

"I'm sorry, Care' I'm just not passionate about cheering anymore, I hope you can understand." I say sympathetically. I didn't want to be a nuisance, but this needed to happen. I couldn't just be quiet about voicing my feelings… not anymore.

"I'm trying to, but Elena cheering is so important to me, and I don't know what to do with you gone. I can't just make another routine. Can you please rethink your decision." Caroline tries to persuade and I sigh.

"Care', you know we have backups for situations just like these, and I'm sure they'd be ecstatic to know that they have a chance at being a squad member." I respond. I didn't know why Caroline seemed to need me on the squad, but what was important right now was being honest to people.

"Elena-"

"What is this actually about, Caroline. I know this isn't about cheering and I want to know why you want me to be on the squad." I say, and I see her lower her head.

"Fine, I wanted to get closer to you so that I could sit at your table, and get to know Stefan more. Don't get me wrong, I still want to get to know you for non selfish reasons, it's just… I… I really want to get to know him." Caroline says guilty and I start giggling.

"Care', all you had to do was ask if you wanted to sit. I don't hate your company, and I feel as if it'd be nice for Stefan to get to talk to someone else. It seems as if he doesn't talk to many people around here." I say, and I see Caroline's eyes light up.

"So, I can sit you you all for lunch today?" Caroline asks excitedly.

"Yeah, of course." I say and she wraps her arms around me in thanks.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She says while holding me tight and I giggle and hug her back.

"No problem." I say before breaking the hug. I always appreciated making others happy, and it's nice to see Caroline so happy. The bell then rings and we say our goodbyes to each other. Class passes quickly and not before long it during lunch time. I head over to the cafeteria with one of my friends Fea. She has cropped black straight hair, she had a small athletic build, and she was incredibly talented in judo. We walk and talk all the way to our lunch table and I take a seat next to her. Then, Henry shows up, then Bonnie who takes a seat next to me, Stefan shows up not too long after Bonnie, Sasha comes with her tray from the lunch line, and lastly Caroline comes around a bit meekly, which is kinda surprising from how outgoing and cheery she is.

"H-hey." She greets me with a small wave.

"Hey." I say towards her , and then I face all of the people who are sitting at my table. "Guys, if you don't know already this is my friend, Caroline, and I offered her a seat at this table with us. I hope you all are cool with that." I say to everyone. I know that most likely everyone would be supportive since we're all those type of people.

"Sure, I don't mind getting to know someone new." Sasha says.

"Yeah, I agree. Welcome." Fea adds.

"I'm down." Henry says with a shrug. Everyone already knows that Bonnie and I are cool with it since we are friends so everyone turns to Stefan for affirmation. Bonnie appears to be nervous awaiting his response.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I have a seat next to me if you want to…" Stefan offers and Caroline almost instantly moves to sit next to him.

"Thank you all so much. You guys are very kind." Caroline says.

"No problem, Care'. Make yourself at home." Bonnie says giving Caroline a smile. We sit for a couple of minutes and I get a text from my phone. I open it to see that Damon was the one who sent the text. I feel my cheeks heat up just from seeing his name, and I opened my phone to look at the text.

'**Meet me in the back parking lot. I have a surprise for you. -D' **

I feel my breathing quicken at the text and I feel myself growing excited to see him, so I quickly write a response on my phone and press send.

'**On my way, can't wait. -E' **

I look up from my phone to see everyone laughing and talking to one another. I'm sure they'd be okay if I left for lunch. I guess I should've asked them if it was okay before I left. I was just so excited to see Damon. "Hey, I need to do something, so am I excused to leave?" I ask.

"Yeah, go right ahead." Fea says reassuringly. Everyone else said agreeing words so I took that as permission to go.

"Thank you all so much." I say before grabbing all my items and leaving off for the back parking lot. When I arrive there are no cars in sight, and I see Damon sitting in a grassy area by the parking lot. He is on a blanket and has a basket with him. Picnic? I ask in my head. I didn't really see Damon as someone who would do a picnic, but I guess we all are full of surprises. I walk over to him with a bright smile, and he looks up at me happily as well. "Hi." I say taking a seat next to him.

"Hey back." Damon responds leaning in and giving me a kiss. I feel myself being engulfed in emotions from the kiss, and once again right after I am left out of breath. Stupid teenage horrimones. Once I regain my propper train of through I observe around us and open the basket.

"I didn't see you as the picnic type of guy." I say peering into the basket but everything was covered by a blanket.

"Not usually, but I've made an exception." Damon saying pulling the blanket back, and pulling out one of my favorite foods after the next. When everything was laid out there were two sourdough sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, baked potato wedges, and some lemonade.

"How did you know all of my favorite foods." I ask in awe by the scene around me.

"I'm a genius." Damon says with a smirk and I hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Be serious." I say with a soft giggle.

"Alright fine, I talked to your aunt and she told me all of your favorite foods." Damon admits.

"It's okay, I appreciate you doing this for me though." I say.

"Let's start to eat before this becomes too much of a chiché." Damon shrugs and I giggle. We begin to dig into our food, and after a bit of time there is one strawberry left. "Want the last one?" Damon asks taking the chocolate covered strawberry in his hand.

"You prepared this, I feel like you should be the one to have it… besides I'm so full I don't think I can eat another bite." I say placing a hand on my stomach to emphasize the fact that I'm full.

"I did prepare for this, but I prepared this for you, Elena. Now please… if you wont eat it I'll have to feed it to you." Damon says and I giggle.

"I thought you were against the chichés." I tease and Damon grains in frustration.

"Just eat the damn strawberry." He says and I roll my eyes and take a large bite of the strawberry.

"Happy now?" I as after I've swallowed it.

"Very much so." Damon responds with a smirk and lifting me so I'm in his lap. He then leans in and kisses me deeply, placing a hand on the border of my jaw and my cheek. I kiss him back, and we sit there for minutes enjoying the presence of the other. All too soon the bell rings and I groan of disappointment breaking our kiss. Damon starts to kiss me jaw and my vision clouds

"D-damon… I have to g-go to class." I say barely forming words with the kissing he was placing on my jaw and neck.

"Just one minute." Damon says and I feel myself slowly losing resistance and I submit.

"One minute." I respond, and he continues our make out session.

Long story short I ended up late to my next class, but remembering Damon and I's make out session it was worth it. I smiled while thinking about it during class and I didn't know why I felt so connected to Damon, since I've only known him for such a minimum amount of time. Never had I ever trusted or simply was so relaxed around someone that quickly, even before the car crash. For the rest of the school day I'm left alone with my thoughts, and I feel a buzz in my pocket as I make my way into my car. I take out my phone and read the text.

'**I'll see you at the game tonight. -D'**

I feel a blush at the remembrance of our plan. I almost forgot that we planned to meet up at the game tonight, so not only would I be seeing Damon once today, but twice.

'**Can't wait. -E' **

I press send and smile. I've been feeling happier and more open ever since Damon walked into my life, and I felt so relaxed around him, something that I never thought that I'd be after the accident. And I owe it all to Damon.

**Author's Note: Hello! Did you enjoy the chapter? If you did please review down below, and maybe earn a shoutout in my next chapter… **

**I can't wait for the next chapter and I hope you all are excited as well. I hope you all have wonderful days, and I want to say thank you again to all my viewers and reviewers. -Amara**


	7. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE READ THE ENTIRE NOTE!**

**Hello all of my viewers, I just want to inform you that I am currently working on making a lot longer chapters which means that the upload times will be a lot more staggered than usual, and I just want to make sure that you all knew what was happening. Also, my personal life has been getting more hectic, and I just want to inform that uploads will probably be 1-3 uploads a week depending on my schedule. I love writing for you all and I hope you guys can understand where I'm coming from. Thank you all so much for the support and I love each and every one of you. If you need someone to talk to my Private Messages is a good way to contact. I'm mentioning this due to the overwhelming depression and anxiety increases in our society, and as a person who went through both of those disorders intensely, I want to make sure I can help as much as I can. So if you want to vent or need someone to talk to, I'm always available. I just have one last thing before I end this note, which is the fact that to have hope in yourself and in others, I spent a lot of time stuck in fear, so I just want to tell you all that hope will help you gain confidence and be more and more open over time. Never lose hope, especially with all of the dreams you have for the future. I love you all, and thank you to all of those who read through this entire note! -Amara**


End file.
